Guessing Game 1
by Friday13
Summary: Takes place during HBP. Oneshot about the day in the life of a character.


Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't own Crookshanks. Nor do I own Frito's or Sunchips. Although I'm pretty sure I have a bag in the kitchen.

AN: Well I'm kind of stealing a bunch of different people's idea's here. This is meant to be a one-shot, but if enough people want me to add a story to it, then I have a few ideas.

CRASH!

BANG!

BOOM!

KABAM!

SQUISH!

Damn trick step, tripping me and such. Now I'm stuck in the stupid step until someone finds me!

But you're here! I knew you'd find me! Help me out would ya?

No? Why should you? Because you love me, that's why!

What? You don't know who I am? Before I tell you, I'll see if you can guess, that'll be fun. What was that? You need a clue? Well I guess I could give you a little help.

Hmm... What would be a good hint?

Oh! I know!

I do!

Pick me!

I'll decribe how I got here and you can guess! This is going to be fun!

Where shall I start? Where shall I start?

It all started back in second grade.

Wait! No it didn't! It started at six o'clock this morning!

-- --FlAsHbAcK-- --

Ring.

Riiiiiiing.

Riiiiiiing!

RIIIIIIING!

I'm up, I'm up. No need to shout, I'm, up!

Stupid alarm clock of hers, always waking me up. Why doesn't she have to listen to it? She gets to hit it if it annoys her, but what do I do? Nothing, that's what! Well I would if I could, but I can't even reach the button-ma-bob.

I must escape the noise. If I lose my sanity before I get to the door knock some sense into me, will you?

I tiptoe, as best I can in these circumstances, towards the exit. Surely some insane person is downstairs reading or something.

Hey! It's Harry!

'Oi Harry!' I miaw as loud as I can. He's reading some kind of strange book with scribbles in it. I wonder what it says. Sneaking to the best of my amazing sneaking skills I sneak up behind him and let out a bellow. Well, not so much a bellow as my lame attempt at a roar. I sound more like a wounded and constapated turtle, but hey!

'Hey there. Why are you up so early?' He says softly, scratching my stomach happily. He looks kind of stressed, but then again that isn't that unusual these days. Maybe he needs a vacation.

What?

His summer's DO suck!

You cannot honestly tell me that you wouldn't get stressed out from spending a whole month going wherever you wanted, not being noticed by people that you don't want to notice you, and threatenning people with your awesome powers?

Well maybe you can.

Bite me. Or don't. Personnally, I'd prefer the latter.

'Why aren't you upstairs with Hermione?' He laughs quietly, and closes the strange book. I know what it is! It's his potions book! I don't understand how that kid can be failing potions yet have so many notes written in his book!

'Because her room makes funny noises when I go in there.' I miaw sadly. However brilliantly I speak human, he still doesn't understand me. Idiot.

'Well you're probably pretty hungry aren't you?' He picks me up and hides that stupid book in his robes. He begins a swift jog down the cold, and damp hallways. It's still quite dark, but I can see a few students as we pass them. No wonder, everyone thinks he's nuts, he's running with a cat. In his arms. Strange kid, but yet again, he's the Chosen One now isn't he?

The Great Hall is acctually pretty full by the time we get there. It seems like everybody decided to get up at an un-godly hour today.

Is this whole school mad?

I'd bet on it.

Any kid who trusts a guy who likes Snape is a nutcase. So their parents must be nuts too.

'There you go, chow down.' He sets me on the stool beside him and hands me down a saucer of milk and a cresent roll.

This kid can read minds or something. Yum, roll. Butter. Milk. Food in general.

I wonder if cats can drool. If they can, then Harry is going to have a big mess to clean up.

I LOVE THIS KID!

Can you adopt me?

In case you hadn't noticed, Harry has just given me a wonderful gift.

Chips for breakfast.

Frito's and Sunchips to be exact.

I love them!

--drool--

What do you know? I can drool!

'Well It's getting late, we should get you back to Hermione.' What do I care? I've just eaten two bagfuls of fried and artificially-flavoured heaven.

He picks me back up and begins to run.

No!

Don't you know what happens when you eat and run?

Or get dragged along, either one works.

--sigh--

He stopped. Thank goodness!

We're not at the Gryffindor Common Rooms. It looks like were at that place, that Hermione took me to stay while she went to class last year. Except there's no door here.

Seventh floor, seventh floor, seventh floor. Hmmm... What the heck?

There's a door! There was no door there when we got here! I've been tricked!

Where are you taking me?

Wait, this is wicked!

A room full of pillows to rip, curtains to tear, and litter to kitty in.

Does that last part even work?

What do I care? I'm in HEAVEN!

Oh no! He's killed me!

KILLED ME!

Oh well.

'We can stay here for a bit. Don't tell Hermione though, she doesn't believe me and I need to prove it first.' Prove what?

Well, since it's Harry he'll probably tll me everything. Then he'll feel terribly proud of himself. Until he does something stupid.

'Whatever you say.' I miaw lazily, tearing a hole in a particularily velvety throw pillow.

Hours Pass 

A loud knock wakes me from my deep slumber.

Hehe, slumber.

Who is it? Who even knows where this room is?

Harry dashes to the door, ripping open to see something that I never would have expected.

I mean, come one, who would expect to see Draco Malfoy and two ugly girls to be trying to barge into some random room that isn't really there?

I thought he was the Slytherin sex god? What's he doing with those two trolls?

'Bloody hell Potter!' Very creative, Draco, very creative.

'I knew you'd be here.' Wow, this is starting to get creepy.

'Well we can't have that, now can we?' Suddenly everything goes black and I feel Harry grab me and run.

This kid runs too much.

Way too much for my liking.

I can see the light behind the tapsetry when all of a sudden Harry falls on his ass and goes flying through it. He forgets that he's dropped me and keeps running.

No! Wait!

I begin to run after him, he is such a bad influence on me!

CRASH!

BANG!

BOOM!

KABAM!

SQUISH!

Damn trick step, tripping me and such. Now I'm stuck in the stupid step until someone finds me!

-- --Flashforward-- --

So do you know who I am now?

I bet you do.

Oh come on! Just take a guess. Who's the ONLY CAT in the whole story?

That's it! Hurray!

I really hope you guess that I'm Crookshanks, or I'd have congratulated you for nothing.

So? Will you save me?

THANK YOU! You're so warm, are you wearing leather?

AN: Review! 


End file.
